UNA NOCHE
by 39medalla
Summary: Un fanfic lemon, de una de mis parejas favoritas, pésimo resumen lo se.


**Una noche.**

Juliet: Swan…

Su nombre se escapó como un susurro de los labios de Juliet; él abrió los ojos y vio esa sombra de nerviosismo y timidez. Que él conoció y amó... y que aún amaba.

Al diablo todo, pensó antes de tomarla por la nuca besarla apasionadamente. Ella gimió brevemente, suavemente, cuando él deslizó los dedos por su camisa, recorriendo su tibia piel. Se estremecía bajo su contacto, el contacto de sus manos frías.

La camisa cayó al suelo, al igual que el cabello rubio cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda. La piel blanca fulguraba con las ocasionales centellas que iluminaban brevemente la habitación. No pudo percibir su tierno sonrojo en la oscuridad, pero sí pudo sentir sus manos sobre su pecho. Se la quitó, tiritando apenas en el frío ambiente de la habitación.

La sintió moverse, alejándose de él un poco. Buscó sus manos en la oscuridad, tomándolas suavemente, tranquilizándola. Juliet titubeó un poco y se acercó a Swan, mientras él deslizaba sus manos por su cintura y la abrazaba firmemente contra sí. Ella suspiró profundamente, calentando la piel del hombro masculino con su aliento.

Swan: He... He pasado toda la vida en la sombra... y ahora sólo quiero cruzar el umbral hacia la luz, ¿sabes? Es más…

Juliet: Swan… No estás solo, Swan… no cuando yo esté aquí contigo.

Ella apoyó la frente en su hombro, mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y besaba su cuello. La rubia estaba temblando, parte por nervios parte por frío... tendría que hacer algo para arreglar eso. Swan, le aparto el cabello y le mordisqueo.

Juliet se sentía mareada por las sensaciones tan marcadas que recorrían su cuerpo. Era más que la adrenalina de las peleas, más que la excitación de la cacería... un sentimiento inexplicable. Los dedos de Swan encontraron las tiras de la prenda que cubría el pecho de su amada, por lo que las tomó una por una y las deslizó por sus brazos. Ella se estremeció de nuevo cuando despegó la prenda de su cuerpo, dejándola caer, para ser reemplazada por las cálidas manos de Swan.

Gimió, sin saber que lo hacía y Swan gruñó al sentir sus suaves pechos responder a sus caricias. No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo...

Utilizando el mismo movimiento, la levantó por las piernas y la llevó hasta la cama, recostándola gentilmente. Swan deslizó sus labios desde su boca hasta su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente, hasta llegar a su pecho. Juliet se mordió los labios al sentir su cálida lengua juguetear lentamente con uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro era acariciado por una mano.

Juliet: Ah... Swan...

Suspiró ella, arqueando su cuerpo y enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos. La piel de Swan comenzó a tiritar de nuevo, pero ya no de frío. Swan bajó la cabeza por su cuerpo, besando su estómago y acariciando las marcas que el avía dejado con sus besos, hasta llegar a su intimidad cubierta por una tela.

La rubia arqueó el cuerpo para facilitar la salida de la prenda inferior, quedando completamente desnuda. Swan sonrió descaradamente al ver el efecto que tenían sus besos y caricias en el cuerpo de Juliet debajo de él.

El cabello de Swan le hizo cosquillas en el estómago a Juliet cuando se inclinó de nuevo y besó su camino hasta el centro de sus piernas; separándolas un poco, sopló una bocanada aire sobre la intimidad de la rubia, haciéndola retorcerse. Consciente de su estado puro, aún a su edad, sabía que tenía que andarse con paciente cuidado... aunque su instinto le gritara que se hundiera en ella hasta el fondo.  
Juliet abrió los ojos al techo conteniendo un gemido. La lengua de Swan la acariciaba donde pensó que la fuente de las sensaciones estaba localizada. Su respiración se aceleró al sentir un dedo presionar en su abertura, introduciéndose dentro de ella. Se arqueó de nuevo cuando la boca masculina se centró en su punto más sensible, succionando y lamiendo con pereza, con sensualidad.  
Algo se apuraba dentro de ella, lo podía sentir, era como si algo quisiera salir desde dentro de su cuerpo. Aumentaba con cada caricia, con cada contacto y recorrido de la lengua. Juliet gimió cuando él añadió un segundo dedo, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con firmeza y seguridad.

El orgasmo la sacudió con violencia, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza. La adrenalina corría por sus venas violentamente, y luego pausadamente. Swan se incorporó con una sonrisa torcida, relamiéndose los labios como un gato.

Juliet: Oh, Swan... (Suspiró ella entre jadeos) Nunca pensé fueras tan bueno...

Swan: Aún no comenzamos.

Murmuró él roncamente antes de besarla. Juliet pudo gustarse a sí misma en los labios de Swan. No comprendía cómo podía sentirse tan vacía después de una sensación tan avasallante bañándola con su magnitud. Nadie la había preparado para esto como si fuera un desconocido pero que la atacaba por dentro haciéndolo necesario y deseado por ella misma.

Swan tomó las manos de Juliet y las guió hacia sí mismo, pidiéndole mundanamente que lo despojara del resto de sus ropas. Ella obedeció, siguiendo los instintos de su carne. Ella temblaba sin saber si era nerviosismo o excitación; tal vez una combinación de ambas. Swan parecía disfrutar las manos femeninas sobre él, por lo que se sintió más segura en sus exploraciones. Desabrochó los húmedos pantalones, descubriendo el cuerpo de Swan en la oscuridad.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en el ventanal, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella y tocaba sutilmente su intimidad con su excitación. Juliet envolvió su cuerpo con sus piernas, buscando más contacto.

Swan: Juliet…

Jadeó él, pero la brillantez casi metálica de sus ojos no deja ban sombra a la duda, aún en la oscuridad. Ella por toda respuesta frotó su centro contra su eje, haciéndolo gemir.

Lentamente, muy despacio, Swan se deslizó en su interior. La sensación de ser estirada en ese sitio tan sensible luego del orgasmo experimentado fue curiosamente intensa... hasta que él llegó a un punto donde encontró una suave resistencia.

Juliet: Swan... (Susurró ella en su oído) Swan...

Lenta y tiernamente atravesó la barrera, besándola profundamente para ahogar su gemido de dolor. Se contuvo de moverse, dándole tiempo a que se ajustara a él, mientras la besaba intensamente, deleitándose con la calidez de su cuerpo y con la suavidad de su piel, con la dulzura de sus labios y la musicalidad de su voz.

Ella finalmente se entrego a ese mar de sensaciones, sintió como su intimidad se lubricaba nuevamente aceptando ese cuerpo dentro de ella, el dolor se fue convirtiendo en un placer intenso. Instintivamente comenzó a moverse, acomodándose mejor, aumentando al mismo tiempo la excitación y la temperatura de la habitación

Swan hundió una mano en sus cabellos, mientras la otra trazaba caprichosos diseños en su espalda. Swan lo veía todo bajo un manto oscuro, mientras se movía sensualmente.

El delicado equilibrio fue prontamente roto cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle de vuelta, deslizando las uñas por su espalda, pidiendo más.

Juliet aun no asimilaba toda la reacción química dentro de su cuerpo en su primer orgasmo, cuando empezó a sentir lo mismo... pero a cada movimiento aumentaba el placer. El aumentó el ritmo, sintiéndola en todo su esplendor; sus propios sentidos realzados con el momento, haciéndolo gruñir y gemir roncamente. La excitación aumentaba a cada momento, pues sentía plenamente como la intimidad de ella se contraía y se relajaba aumentando de ritmo, Swan quería ser tierno y delicado para ella... pero su cuerpo se resistía a limitarse. Juliet, sin saber cómo, aprendió a tensar algunos músculos que multiplicaban la sensación, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Esto aumento en Swan, el deseo y su mente ya no pudo controlar su cuerpo. Las contracciones fueron inesperadamente intensas y sus cuerpos se estremecían una y otra vez, El sintió como su energía se acumulaba en su masculinidad, agolpándose contra la intimidad de Juliet; ella se aferraba a Swan con fuerza y luego sus manos no respondían y se soltaba violentamente, ya no podía más. Los dos tomaron el mismo ritmo, movimiento de caderas, contracciones, escalofríos y piel se fundían en un todo que reclamaba su fuerza interna y que los unía en un solo cuerpo.

Juliet se arqueo contra Swan cuando alcanzo el clímax, seguida en pocos instantes por él, aumentando aun más el placer en ella y su confusión ante tal fluido de amor. Una sensación única, irrepetible, reacciones inenarrables recorría sus sentidos y se disparaban rápidamente para dar paso a otras nuevas, permanecieron en silencio, con sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo.

Swan se dejo caer a un lado de ella, sin dejar de acariciarla, tierna y dulcemente, un ligero pero necesario contacto. En ese momento de comunicación íntima sin palabras. Pertenencia mutua. Se sintieron mas enamorados que nunca, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido mágicamente durante la dulce entrega. El sueño los reclamo, abrazados, cálidos y sudorosos en su primera noche juntos.


End file.
